


Are They Coming?

by happychopsticks



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Rin is a tease, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happychopsticks/pseuds/happychopsticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for you to wake up, Rin says. </p><p>(I wrote this ages ago and I haven't edited it since bc I'm too embarrassed sobs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are They Coming?

The smell of strawberry oatmeal and movement at the end of your bed woke you. You'd barely opened the one eye that wasn't buried in your pillow to find Rin sitting cross-legged at the edge of the bed facing you with a bowl in each hand. So he was planning to get you out of bed. This wasn't happening.

"(yn), we have to meet the others in an hour." He spoke sweetly, he had prepared himself for this battle with food and a kind tone. The thoughtfulness of it almost made you give in. Almost. You grumbled in his direction and rolled away from him.

"(yn)," he sighed and set the bowls down on the nightstand. Before he could try anything sickeningly sweet or adorable in an attempt to pry you out of bed, you shot out a leg to kick him and your foot connected roughly with his thigh. A pregnant silence followed as you both stilled.

"... What?" The fabricated shock in his voice was perfectly executed and you giggled uncontrollably, shaking the bed.

"What," he repeated. This time a little bit of laughter and mischievousness had crept into his bewildered statement. The bed dipped on one side as he started crawling towards you. The giggles escalated and you started shuffling away from him.

"Oh, no you fucking don't." he grabbed your foot and pulled you back towards him. Your heart sped and the laughter continued. He flipped you so you were lying on your back, still cocooned in the blankets, and then he crawled over top of you. He hovered there, straddling you on all fours with the most dangerous smile.

"Rin, please," You sputtered with another round of nervous and excited giggling.

He brought his face to your ear and muttered with that smile, "don't start what you can't finish."

Then his hands started moving. The blanket around you started to disappear and soon you felt gentle hands skimming up your sides. They traveled to each of your hands and slowly lifted them over your head, where he held your wrists together with one of his. Your heart sped up once again and his other hand rested on your abdomen.

He placed his lips under your jaw and started slowly sucking while one of his knees parted your legs and parked itself between them. He removed his lips from your neck and connected them with your own very softly. Before you could do anything about it, he pulled them away again. You stopped a whine before it reached your throat, but you didn't have a chance to control your facial expression. His smile returned and his knee pressed against your pelvis. You couldn't help your hips rolling, pushing you roughly against his knee in an attempt for more contact.

He returned his lips to yours, this time taking your bottom lip between his sharp teeth lightly for a split second before pulling away again. You mumbled some frustrated gibberish at him.

"Rin." You warned. You were not having this teasing.

The hand that wasn't holding yours above your head wrapped itself around your waist until his forearm was underneath your back, and he pulled you tight against him. He kissed you again and slid his tongue across your lips, this time he stayed for two split seconds before drifting away again. You let out an angry whine and attempted to rip your hands out of his. Apparently he'd been expecting that. His fingers only clamped tighter around your wrists and he let out a satisfied snicker. Fine.

You re-maneuvered the lower half of your body until you had wrapped your legs around his hips and you pulled his clothed and half-hard cock (was he getting hard already?) tight against you, rolling your hips for good measure. This caught him off guard. A small gasp escaped from his lips and his sly smile was replaced with a look of yearning. You was the one with a misbehaved grin this time. He caught your eye and his brow darkened. Uh oh.

He managed to untangle himself from your legs and then reached his hand down into your panties. He kissed you and this time he slipped his tongue into your mouth. He drove his middle finger into wet warmth and you couldn't control the needy sound that you let out into his kiss.

Just as suddenly as he had fulfilled your frustrations, he removed himself from you. His hand left where it was most comfortable and he backed out of the kiss while you tried, unsuccessfully, to follow.

"RIN." You demanded he return. He smiled at you instead.

"What?" he asked, badly feigning cluelessness.

"You know what you're doing." You glowered and shoved your knee into his thigh. He gripped it with his free hand and pulled them apart. He closed the distance between your mouths while staying perilously out of range of actual contact.

"Now now, that's how this whole thing got started, (yn)." He mumbled over your lips.

"Well fucking finish it, then." You angrily muttered back.

He suddenly obliged, roughly grinding his lips against yours. He released your hands from above your head and you immediately buried them in his soft red hair. His tongue found yours as you wrapped your legs around him once again, this time he was the one to rut his hips against you with a short catch in his breath. His arms slipped around you and soon you found yourself on top of him, your legs on either side of his hips. He broke the kiss to hurriedly remove his shirt and yours before returning to nibble at your bottom lip. As you were unbuttoning his pants, you both heard a phone ring. Without pulling away from you, his arm reached for where it lay on the nightstand.

"Mno." You said into his lips while grabbing his arm before it could reach its' destination. He obeyed and brought his hand to softly trail his fingers up your stomach before firmly grasping your breast. The ringing stopped. You leaned away from him to start shuffling his pants down his legs, nuzzling him through his boxers as you went. He finally let out a low whimper. As soon as you got his pants off, the phone rang again. He grabbed it before you could stop him and you glared, making your way up his body.

"They're gonna think we're dead." he explained, breathily.

"Or busy." You whispered into his ear. You heard him catch a sound of approval before it escaped from his lips and he answered the phone.

"Yeah?" He greeted whoever was on the other end. You recognized Makoto's voice over the phone, probably inquiring where the two of you were. You waited for Rin to speak again to bite his earlobe and grind yourself down against his erection.

"We're runn-unhg! L-late," he managed in response. Makoto hesitated before asking something unintelligible to your ears. Before Rin could answer, you licked a trail up the side of his neck and slid your hand into his boxers to grip his hard shaft.

"NoOHFUGHCK," He choked out with a gasp. You could actually hear Makoto blushing on the other line. Apparently he gave the phone to someone else because a different voice came through the speaker and angrily demanded something. Rin immediatly flushed very pink.

"Haru, we're n- we'll be there soon, okay?" Rin hurriedly said before you could do anything to stop him. You waited. Haru's voice on the other end started to say something very annoyed. You made your move. You crawled down Rin's body and pulled down his boxers while Haru was still speaking. Rin shook his head wildly at you. As he started to give Haru an answer, you dragged your tongue all the way up the underside of his cock.

Instead of words, he let out a very loud moan into the receiver. You smiled, satisfied but not quite finished, and took as much of him into your mouth as you could. You thought his eyes would roll right out of his head with the delicious sound he cried out at that.

~

Makoto watched Haru hang up the phone with a huff and an unsettled expression. 

"Are they coming?" Nagisa asked excitedly, unaware of the activities that had been occurring on the other line. Makoto's blush deepened

"They won't be able to make it." Haru said, aggravated.

**Author's Note:**

> oh god I'm pretty sure I've regressed into a 13 year old now


End file.
